Love StoryRecreation
by VampKat
Summary: This story is a recreation of the original "Love Story" by: inudemon02. i had to add the evil side that i like so much into the story. inudemon and i are working on this story together.


This story is a recreation of the original "Love Story". I'm actually working with inudemon02 to create this story. I created Kat, Tao, Dan, Tendonolyne (Ten for short), but Tao and Dan will be introduced later in the story. She created Hoshiko and Kanna. I liked her story, but the only flaw was that she didn't know the real me, the me that is released in my writings. The evil demon that I like so much, is the one that you see in most of my writings. I enjoyed playing with the story to add my evil side. I hope you like this and if you do, I encourage you to find the original "Love Story" by: inudemon02. I think you'll like the very first part. I couldn't rewrite it because it didn't make much sense to me and it wasn't mine to recreate. Enjoy, or be destroyed

Love Story-Recreation

Bella's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch with my a book in my lap. A blast of screaming music shot into my ear, ruining my concentration.

"Kan! Turn it down or I'll kick your butt!" I yelled towards the ceiling.

A girl with silver hair and gold eyes, wearing a dark blue top with a skull on it and black jeans, came prancing down the stairs. Kanna's gift is the ability to see through objects and read minds, but she can only reads minds if she's seeing the person through an object.

"Sorry, belly. It's my theme song." She said childishly.

I sighed, "Kanna? What have I told you about calling me Belly?"

"Not to."

"That's right, and what did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry, Bell-a."

"It's alright." I laughed. "I can understand being the weird one in the family."

"Kanna, can you see if your guest is ok?" hoshiko asked.

Kanna nods and blinks at the wall.

"Well?" I ask after watching my sister for a decade, almost.

"Well, she's confused, and thirsty, but she doesn't know what to quench her thirst with. I'm also seeing a cat, and other things that are confusing me." Kanna responded. "Be careful Dad, she looks dangerous."

Hoshiko nods. "Bella, I want you to come with me."

_Why? 'Cause of my shield?_ She thought.

Kanna looks at me with a book in front of her face that I didn't notice until now. "Yes, sister, that is exactly why."

As I walked out of the room with my father I hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey!" She complained.

I laugh enormously. "Be good, Kan."

Kanna and skips to the kitchen.

_I'll never understand that girl._ I thought.

I see my sisters Alice and Rosalie as we walk to the guest bedroom.

"Checking on our guest?" Alice asked me.

I nod at her once. "Dad needs me."

"So, where's Kan?" Rosalie asked.

"Kitchen, don't know why." I say with my finger to my chin in thought.

"Ok, let's talk later." Hoshiko said interrupting my thought.

We nod in unison and follow him into the guest room. I put my shield on Dad, Rosalie and Alice. In the room paced and young girl with orange hair, blood red eyes and is wearing a black skirt and shirt.

"Where the hell am I!" The girl yells.

"Your at my home." Hoshiko said. "I'm Hoshiko Banpaia and these are my daughters Alice, Rosalie and Bella." The girl blinks at me a few times then looks out the window angrily. "Who are you?" Hoshiko asks.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you?" The girl snapped.

"Hmm." Hoshiko hummed. "Kanna!"

"Her name's Kat." Kanna yells from the kitchen.

"Alright. Miss Kat, can you remember anything about a person that might have bitten you?"

Kat pondered on that a bit. "You know what? I do remember something. Something that says for me to tell you to STICK IT UP YOUR EAR!" Kat began pacing from the wall to the window, occasionally gazing for longer than a few seconds.

"Kat, yelling won't solve anything." I say. "Are you thirsty?"

Kat looks at me like I'm crazy but then the expression falls to a blank emotion. "Like hell I'm thirsty. The same feeling has been going for three months now, why?" She looks at all four of us with the most horrible look.

"You're a vampire, like all of us." I tell her.

"HA! Fat chance. If I was a vampire I think I would've figured that out by now. I hate the smell of blood." Kat says, flipping her head in the opposite direction.

"Believe it or not, you're a vampire." Hoshiko explained. "Kanna? Can you come in here?" He called. She pranced into the room with a cup of blood. "Please." hoshiko said, motioning his hand to the cup.

Kat looked at it, but turned her head in disgust. "I told you, I hate the smell of blood." She said, plugging her nose before the smell hit her.

"Humans can't really smell blood." Hoshiko said. "But you _are _a vampire."

"No! I am a..." but Kat trailed off.

"You're a...what?" I asked.

"Forget I said anything." kat snapped.

"Just take the cup." Kanna finally said. Kat was impatient now. She snatched the cup from Kanna's hand, careful not to let any spill. She forced the straw into her mouth and took one big suck on the straw. Her eyes widened, the straw still in her mouth. She pulled the cup away from her mouth.

"This isn't blood! It's too good to be blood!" Kat screamed with denial.

"Believe it or not, it's blood, animal blood to be exact. We don't feed off of humans." Hoshiko explained. Kat looked at him with wide eyes. "You certainly have great control over yourself. You say, three months? Well, you look like your decades old." he chuckled.

"Why?" kat asked, stunned.

"Your eyes are still red. In the transformation process, your eyes change to a crimson. Yours are still crimson."

"I was born with crimson eyes." kat says. Everyone in the room froze with shock.

"How..?" Hoshiko said.

"I was just born this way. Some one did bite me three months ago. I woke up a few days later with pale skin. That was the only change in my appearance." kat said. She finally opens up.

"Your welcome to stay here and get used to the vampire life." Hoshiko offers.

"No. I've been in the same place for three months and that's long enough for me. I wander from state to state, over seas on ships. I've never really stayed in one place for so long." kat said. She got busy finishing the last of the blood in the cup, then gave it to Kanna. "I'm planning on Florida." Kat mumbles.

"Kat, you can't go to Florida. You have to stay here and learn all that you need to know about vampires." Hoshiko says. "Oh, Kat. I can smell the vampire in you, but there's something else hidden in your new vampire sent. Care to explain."

"Sorry, personals are off limits. You might as well figure it out for yourself, I'm not going to tell you." Kat said. She snaps her fingers a few times. "Vampire. Info. Now."

Kanna moves to Hoshiko's side. "She really scares me." She says.

Kat takes a menacing step towards Kanna. "If I wasn't scary, then would be alive anymore?" Kat says. She snaps her teeth in front of Kanna to scare her. Kanna runs out of the room and kat laughs, making the walls tremble with her evil joy.


End file.
